This invention relates to an apparatus for loading a flexible elongate member into a vial. This invention also relates to an apparatus for cleaning the elongate member and to an apparatus for aspirating a quantity of fluid from the elongate member, prior to loading the member into the vial.
This invention additionally relates to a combination system including an apparatus for cleaning the elongate member, an apparatus for aspirating a quantity of fluid from the elongate member, and an apparatus for loading a flexible elongate member into a vial.
This invention relates further to a specialized vial for holding a coiled elongate member.
The invention is particularly adapted to preparing an umbilical cord for storage, as described in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 455,170 filed Dec. 22, 1989, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
As discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 455,170, umbilical cords from infants born within a prescribed territory (a city, county, state or an entire country) are sectioned, preserved and stored. Also stored is information pertaining to each individual such as the infant's name, birth statistics and any pertinent information as to genetic predisposition to certain diseases. That information may be stored in a computer for subsequent use.
As further discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 455,170, the preserved umbilical cords or portions thereof are subsequently made available for medical identification, research purposes or therapeutic treatment upon proper request. The DNA contents of the umbilical cord is useful for medical identification, while the cellular contents of the cord are useful for therapeutic treatment. More particularly, in accordance with the disclosure of application Ser. No. 455,170, the stem cells in the blood contained in the veins and artery of the cord may be used in hematopoietic reconstitution of leukemic patients. For such purposes, it is desirable that umbilical cords be stored for periods of greater or lesser duration and that the umbilical cords be marked or banded for identification.